


More Lies And Secrets

by Ath3na_Shadow



Series: NCIS Arrow [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 21:42:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1618040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ath3na_Shadow/pseuds/Ath3na_Shadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"She couldn’t tell him the truth. The real reason why she had retired from the army and why she ‘moved to Hawaii’ without a single word those six years ago." One-shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Lies And Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is based off Susanna Thompson’s character, Army Lt. Col. Hollis Mann (whom I’ve missed dearly as her character was amazing with Mark Harmon’s character, Leroy Jethro Gibbs. It is going to be during NCIS’s Season 11, Episode 12: Kill Chain and between Arrow’s Season 1 Episodes 21: The Undertaking and Episode 22: Darkness on the Edge of Town. I’m even thinking of doing a Gibb’s POV with Moira’s prison, mayor campaign, and death in Season 2 of Arrow. Or maybe just her death, not sure yet. Please review and let me know what you guys think! :-)
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ANY of these characters!

**More Lies And Secrets**

She couldn’t tell him the truth. The **_real_** reason why she had retired from the army and why she ‘moved to Hawaii’ without a single word those six years ago. Her daughter needed her when she got the call that her son, Oliver, was alive after five years. Then the Department of Defense–whom she’s been working secretly since she had joined the Undertaking–asked her to come back when a terrorist stole a Navy drone that was killing people in D.C. After all that was happening with the Undertaking and her relationship with her children, and the fact that she was now divorcing her husband of four years, Moira Dearden Queen needed to get away from Starling City for just a while.

It wasn’t until she had walked into the NCIS building and seeing those who were familiar to her, Moira had become Hollis Mann, former Army Lt. Col and now the DOD investigator. If she was honest with herself, having seen her former lover, Leroy Jethro Gibbs, her heart had stopped for a second, then fluttered, then raced. Just like six years ago, Jethro was as handsome and stubborn now, and Moira couldn’t help but fall in love with him all over again. She wished that she was able to tell him the truth, of who she is, of what she’s done, but she couldn’t.

She was under federal orders from the United States.

During a stake out, she even told a lie about Hawaii being boring and returning State side before marrying a dentist that worked in Walter Reed two years prior. Oh, how many lies and secrets did she have to tell and keep? As the day continued on they were finally able to get a lead and get the name of a well-known terrorist that’s been on the watch list for a few years now. They were close in capturing him as they were able to kill his men at the hideout they were in, if only Moira had followed Jethro, who had ran after the terrorist they wouldn’t be in the situation that they were now. Although they didn’t get their man, Moira knew that Jethro would be able to find and capture Benham Parsa; it was the kind of man he was.

Though she had lied to him about escorting Erin Pace to the federal detention, as the **_real_** agents had escorted her away, the DOD wanted her back in Starling City as Malcolm Merlyn had begun to tie up loose ends, and was underway of using a UNIDAC device to destroy the Glades. That briefest of hesitation, however, before she lied, Moira wanted to tell the truth. Luckily, Jethro did not catch it and Moira merely told him to keep the bourbon bottle she had brought to him at his basement–as a peace offering to try and patch things up–at a safe place so that they will one day finish it.

Walking away was the **_hardest_** thing she had to do with Jethro as this time it was goodbye for good. And the fact that she said goodbye to his face rather than just leaving without a word again. Smiling, Moira thought back to the basement and really did miss that boat he was making. It truly did bring his whole basement together, which was very odd. But what she had told him was the main truth of another reason why she never came back.

He had up a wall. It was that of his past, something he will **_never_** be able to let go. Probably **_ever_** , if she was being honest with herself. Even if she did ask, like he had told her, Jethro will never still be living in the past, no matter what he says. And they both knew it. Moira was just grateful that they had parted ways in good terms, and that whatever happens with her and the Undertaking Jethro will not see her face on the news.


End file.
